


Tarot Travelers

by Karwin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Power system, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karwin/pseuds/Karwin
Summary: A world of monsters and exploration. Follow a party of travelers who have just been gifted their tarot based powers.





	Tarot Travelers

Maggie stretched out as she woke, yawning softly. 

It had been so hard to fall asleep the night before with the excitement of what the next day would bring; and yet for the first few moments of the day, the soon to be adventurer didn't remember what the day was. 

She began her normal daily routine, stretching, eating, shower, etc. It wasn't until she started for the door that it returned to her in a flash what today was, her movements freezing for a moment before raising to three times the speed she'd been at, the girl bursting out of the door in a mad dash to meet up with her friends. 

Said friends had thankfully not been waiting long for her, though were all three gathered at the center of the village, having thankfully not started without her. 

“I'm sorry!” Maggie called as she approached, having to pause to catch her breath when she finally reached them, “I don't know how I blanked on this.” 

Sala chuckled, “Oh you know, just our first time ever leaving the village, no big deal or anything.” She said sarcastically. 

Hal snickered in response, though Rook just rolled his eyes, “Teasing later. We're all here now right? Let's get this started.” 

Maggie nodded in agreement, opening the door to the chief's fort and holding it for her friends as a subtle apology for not arriving faster. She followed them in, and together they walked through the long, stone hallway. It was an eerie experience already, the building lit not with sun stones or moon crystal, but old fashion torches. 

The chief wished to keep things traditional during drawings it seemed. The party didn't dwell on it, hurrying to the center of the building where their chief waited for them, a smile on his old bearded face and a deck of card on the wooden desk next to him. 

“All at once?” He asks curiously, “Setting out together are we?” 

Maggie nodded, “Yes sir, we've been planning to for awhile now.” 

“Curious,” The chief said, “But I can't imagine it would hurt matters. Now, who's up first?” 

After a moment of hesitation, it was Sala who stepped forward first. Maggie bit the inside of her cheek as her friend approached the deck. It was nerve racking, even to watch. 

Once you drew your card, that was it, that was who and what you were from there on out. So long as it wasn't drawn you could imagine yourself as whichever you wanted, but once you saw the card you'd drawn... that was it. 

Sala drew the top card from the deck with her eyes closed, likely even more nervous than Maggie was from just watching. She slowly opened her eyes, relief washing over her features. 

“Sala Celira, you are a Sun.” The chief said with a smile. 

He raised his hand, and with a snap of fingers, four tables manifested behind him, each with fourteen items. 

“Swords, Chalices, Pentacles, Wands,” The chief said, “You may select of of these minor arcana to take with you on your journey out of the village.” 

Sala nodded, and slowly walked over to the table containing the small metallic coins known as pentacles. Carefully, she selected the Ace. 

As Sala stepped to the side of the room, likely contemplating what she was now able to do, Rook stepped forward to draw his card. He showed less hesitance than Sala, though his confidence seemed to melt slightly when he drew his card. 

“Rook Roria, you are a Tower.” 

It was generally understood that none of the cards was bad per-say, but... it was impossible for certain reputations not to follow certain cards. A Devil could be the nicest in town, a Fool the most compartment, but jokes and even mockery could likely would still follow. 

Rook, with a look of contemplation, selected a Wand, choosing the 8th. 

Hal walked up next, cautious as Sala had been, but not quite so weary as he drew. He seemed more... confused by his card than fearful. 

“Hal Balear, you are a High Priestess.” 

Maggie refused to let herself snicker as Hal moved to claim the Tenth Cup. She knew that Hal's card had nothing to do with his rather feminine look, that the cards weren't created intentionally to carry any implication about gender, but.. it was still hard not to be amused. 

Well, until Maggie realized she was the only one left. She took a deep breath and stepped forward to draw her own card, praying that if nothing else, she didn't get Death. 

She drew slowly, and found that her prayers had been met. 

“Maggie Aseirl, you are a Magician.” The chief said. Maggie was nearly worn out by the sensation of the tension leaving her muscles as she moved forward to claim her arcana. 

She was half tempted to take a wand just to match her card, but decided against it. She'd been waiting since she was little to take the Page of Swords. 

With all four now armed, both with their card and their arcana, the chief raised a hand to them, “What happens next is up to you and you alone. Perhaps you'll leave this village and become grand adventurers and explorers. Perhaps you'll return tomorrow morning, deciding that this place is already home. It could take you ten minutes or ten years to decide. But now, you can finally make that choice. I wish you all the very best of luck.” 

The chief's smile was far more genuine that that given by the parents of the group, for whom all but one waited at the gates of the town to see them off. 

Maggie smiled as she watched her friends say goodbye to their parents, promising to if nothing else write them once they'd found some new town to visit, and perhaps to even come back. 

Hal's parents didn't seem to believe that he would return, but it seemed to Maggie that they didn't want to show it. 

As she watched Sala hug her mother and father, she briefly wondered if she should feel sad for the lack of anyone to see her off, but for the life of her she could bring forth no ill feelings at the absence. She was going to explore the world with her best friends, she couldn't even try to feel bad about something so minor. 

The four of them passed through the gates together, eager to see what awaited them in the outside world.


End file.
